mfkfandomcom-20200213-history
Syra
"The words of my father, Galeros my dragon, I can hear his voice, and it gives me courage. Not the courage to fight, but the courage to protect those I care about."- Syra to (A person he'll fight later on) Currently, the 17 year old young man, Syra is the master of the Direwolf guild, which is one of the top five most powerful mage guilds in the known world(Ranking 2nd), wherein he works together with his comrades to defeat enemies. His most known associate is his best friend, Luke. Personality Syra in particular is a calm and charming man, who is always shown joking around with friends with a smile on his face. He has a special tendency to "roast" people (Roast, meaning friendly insults). Despite this, he is in fact a very loyal and protective friend, one who would raise hell on earth if his friends or comrades were harmed. Syra also very much enjoys watching fights, as they entertain him. He does show disappointment when fights end too easily. He is also a man of honor, and usually has a preference not to insult his defeated enemies. He is also very arrogant, boasting about his strength and prowess almost on a daily basis(He also boasts on his flirting abilities, which is said to be something he has high skill at, he happens to be a very perverse young man). He is an easy going man, and also quite cheerful, with a happy persona. Appearance Syra Galera is what many girls and women consider a heart throb, an extremely dashing boy. He is a boy of slim stature, yet he is physically toned on all sides. When wearing clothes, he is a very fashionable man, usually donning either a white suit jacket or more often his black long sleeve sweater with black fur trimmings. Depending on the occasion, under his jacket he either wears a white button up shirt with a red tie, or a tight white short sleeve half shirt that leaves his abs exposed as well as a black necklace. He also wears a pair of black joggers. At all times, he wears leather boots. History Early Life Nobody knows where the young guildmaster's origins stem from. What is known is that as a newborn, he was left abandoned in the dessert, wrapped in a white blanket and crying. One day, when he was fated to die, he was found by a dragon, one of the most elite dragon warriors, Galeros who took Syra under his wing to raise as his own child. Galeros had educated him on all of the languages, even ancient draconic(which he is very fluent in). One day, Syra had spotted Galeros on the ground, in pain from fighting a large group of dragon assassins. Galeros asked Syra one thing: To Kill him and put him out of his misery, since he would die anyways. Syra had no choice but to agree, which he did so reluctantly. At the age of 14, now that Syra was once again an orphan, he had nowhere else to go, so he packed up and trained at the Brimestone academy. Teens and Adolescence It didn't take him very long to graduate, only two years and he mastered his Magma Dragon Slayer magic even further. But now that he secured a future, he decided to join a magic guild. Coming to the conclusion the he, and his best friend Luke(Who was his roommate at the academy) join the increasingly powerful Direwolf guild, so they did and rose to be the top two strongest mages of that guild. However, due to some circumstances, his guildmaster died (Some suspect Syra killed him) and Syra became the new guildmaster. Present His present is fairly simple. Now that he is the master of the guild, he is now an important man, travelling the world to meet people, do missions and jobs, and sometimes to even entertain others by fighting in tournaments, Now, his most recent destination is Earnwold. He is attempting to build a guildhall to create a branch of his guild that is Fedorian-centric. Though the whereabouts of his main guild hall is unknown, it is rumored to be constructed in the mountains, where he and his guild massacred a guild of Sergal Hunters (Which is now Direwolf Territory). In actuality, the main headquarters is hidden near The Colony. (As shown in the picture) Skills, Magic, and Abilities Magma Dragon Slaying Magic As a dragon slayer, he can do a lot more damage against dragons and has a high resistance to venom in particular. Like other slayers, he can consume magma(Which isn't really around) but he can settle with fire if he is desperate enough, but magma makes him strongest. He is also a third generation slayer, which means he also has his powers enhanced by many upgrades and a lacrima. He is also capable of reaching dragon force at free will. He also shows an immunity to most heat-based attacks, and a resistance to stronger ones. Dragon Force Syra is capable of activating dragon force, his most powerful state and form of his powers. When entering this state, his skin becomes molten rock dragon scales, his power increased tenfold, as well as his magic. His hair also spikes up too and turns dark red, his eyes glow red as well. Magma Drive Using this, it amplifies his speed and power as he is cloaked in magma, it's not as powerful as dragon force but is still lethal. Expert hand-to-hand combat specialist At hand-to-hand combat, he is an excellent fighter, he can always engage his opponents one-on-one, in melee combat. Enhanced Endurance Syra is also able to take many hits and survive. Enhanced Strength He is also shown to be very strong, with high physical prowess. Legendary Alchemist Syra has learned alchemy from the academy and practiced it to the point where he can make the potions do many things (Disguising race, height, gender, etc.). Master Chef (Not to be confused with the TV show) Through the years of survival, and learning from chefs and studying a lot of cookbooks in hopes of impressing some (unlikely)lover, almost everyone praises his cooking as he has learned the cuisine of almost all the cities, (Even translating ancient cookbooks) Multi-Lingual Ancient and modern books had always interested Syra, enough to where he studied extensively as a child the many languages that existed in the world, knowing most modern languages to a fluent level, and ancient languages to a basic context (Except Draconian and Ancient Draconian, he know that extremely well) Category:People Category:Magical Characters Category:Magical Category:Dragon Slayer